Smacked Scrabble
by babygurl0506
Summary: Stella and Mac play Scrabble... with a twist. In honor of Valentine's day. Might grow into a Holiday series, not quite sure. Team SMACKED. READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!


**A/N: A little fun smexy Valentine's story. Oh, Sexy Scrabble. Where do *I* begin? I LIVE for Scrabble. THIS, creepily enough, came to me while playing with my Mom. She put in Osculate and I just about fell over when she launched into a SID moment of creepy proportions….. ANYWHO…. I couldn't help but picture Mac and Stella playing Scrabble. Teehee… oh and *gasp* no song. Ahhahaha.**

** Enjoy.**

** DISCLAIMER: I'm poor, hence the reason I can't afford a BETA or the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**"Oh, come on Mac, just pick a tile!"**

The red wine in her glass swirled side to side as she watched him study his tiles and then look at the board and then repeat the process. After the fifth time he did it, she gave a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes while shucking her pink button down work shirt off, revealing her white camisole underneath and gifting him with a clear view of the light pink satin covering her breasts. Her tight black work pants left little to the imagination on her lower half and the thought of seeing what was beneath them had his cock twitching in excitement. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and massaged the back of her neck as she caught him staring at her chest.

He let his mind get away from himself as images of her wrapped around him, and his name tumbling from her lips took over for a moment. Fantasies he'd had privately at night were now teasing him during the day and as he watched her swallow her sip of wine, he had to bite back the urge to lean across the table and lick down the column of her throat while caressing her chest and and pressing his hips hard into hers.

**"Do you ever plan to put a tile down?"**

He smirked and lifted his eyes before clearing his throat and pressing his palm against the slight bulge growing in his pants, **"Stella, relax, the game just started."**

**"Yes, I know Mac, that's why this is frustrating. We have 79 tiles left and I'm not getting any younger. Pick. A. Tile." **

**"Wanna make it interesting?"**

He smirked and cocked his head as she sighed and muttered something under her breath. He watched her think about it and removed his work shirt, leaving himself in only one of the black under shirts that Peyton had insisted he buy, and the black work pants that were a staple in his wardrobe. He grinned as he caught her eyes staring at his body.

_I really should have to thank her one day for making him get those. Damn. _

Her eyes dropped to his groin and she forced herself to not smile at the bulge there, he was right there with her, whether or not he planned to tell her. She bit her lip as she slowly dragged her eyes up his torso, imaging her lips and tongue getting to taste him, her mind immediately going to the dreams she'd been having almost nightly since Greece.

He cleared his throat after watching her lick her lips and get a feral look in eye and she was suddenly pulled back to reality.

**"You want to focus here Stell?"**

She blinked and looked at his bemused expression before shaking her head slightly, **"What?"**

**"The game... do you want to make it interesting?"**

She scoffed lightly and smirked at him before eying the barely touched board with a playful glareas sarcasm dripped from her lips**, "Oh yeah, Mac, because this is so thrilling." **

**"Could be, if we did right."**

_I bet if the opportunity presented itself, we could do all sorts of things right._

She chuckled lightly at her own silent joke and took a sip of her wine, contemplating his notion and nodded.

**"Sure, why not."**

She smiled and eyed him over the rim of her wine glass and watched him watch her with barely contained desire.

**"Alright. Loser has to cook dinner for the winner." **

She snorted and shook her head, **"You call THAT making it interesting? Please, Mac. Making it interesting is limiting the game to words of a sexual nature." **

He blinked and stared at her, doing an impressive imitation of a goldfish as the idea mulled about in his mind and then he nodded. **"I'm in… and loser still has to cook dinner."**

Her eyes widened as he readily agreed and she pursed her lips to hide her amusement.

_He did NOT make it that easy. Did he?_

He cleared the board, they pulled fresh tiles and began their game. **"Shall I go first?"**

She grinned and muttered softly, **"Typical male. Going first."**

Mac grinned at her comment and winked, **"Only when it comes to the game Stell."**

Her eyes flickered slightly and she scooted closer to the board as he eyed his tiles and then spelt out his word on the first turn.

**_"C-O-I-T-U-S. Coitus." _**

She smirked and traced her finger along the stem of her wine glass as she counted up his points and then eyed her letters.

**"_O-P-A-U-L-E-T,_ added to your C, becomes copulate**."

His eyes went a shade darker as she raised a playful eyebrow to him and took a long sip of her wine.

He refilled her glass and his tray and grinned as he put two letters next to her T. **"Pet."**

She laughed softly and tilted her head as she eyed him, **"You're into that? _Petting?_"**

He adjusted his pants slightly after watching her perfect mouth slowly drag the word out and trying to rid himself of the image of his hands enacting that out on her. She sensed where his mind was and tentatively traced her nails up his wrist and forearm before pulling back as he hissed softly.

_Damn it Mac, get it together._

She forced back a laugh at how easy it was to get him flustered and then placed her letters onto the board, leaning across it and giving him a clear line of vision down the front of her shirt.

**"_A-N-T-R-E-S-R, _ plus your P, makes _partners._" **

She wrote down her score and lifted her eyes to his flirtatiously as he glanced between the word and her, **"Partners, huh?"**

She nodded and licked her lips before bringing the wine glass to her lips.

**"Could that include us?"**

She choked on the sip of wine she'd just taken and met his eyes across the board. He gave her that smug grin and then dropped his eyes to the tray of his 7 letters.

_So that's how he wants to play, huh? Game on, Taylor._

She let one of her straps fall as she reached for the bag and knocked his glass of wine onto his black shirt, muttering a soft oops, she helped him pull it off and drop it onto the hardwood flooring next to them. Her eyes dragged over his body and she met his eyes with a soft seductive grin.

An hour later, she stared at the 4 letters left on her tray and watched as he drained the last of their second bottle of wine into his glass and drank it down in one sip, **"Afraid you're going to lose Taylor?" **

He toyed with the last 2 letters on his tray and shook his head, **"Nope. You better start thinking of recipes I'll like Bonasera."**

She uncharacteristically giggled at him and shook her head before placing her final four letters and grinning at him.

He looked at it then his eyes lifted to hers. **"Bull."**

She shrugged and finished off the wine in her glass, **"It's a sexual word."**

He leaned up on his knees and leaned over the board towards her, **"I. Call. Bull."**

She mirrored his stance and smirked at him, **"I let you get away with your little diddy."**

**"Hey! It's a valid word."**

**"Adding -ing to a word doesn't make it valid."**

**"I added a T too."**

**"It's against the rules to go from _pet_ to _petting_."**

**"Says who?"**

He leaned in closer, invading her space and allowing himself to get a teasing whiff of her perfume.

**"Me…"**

She echoed back in response as his slight scent of after shave wrecked havoc on her nostrils.

**"I don't think _BOOTY _is in the dictionary… at least, not that context**."

His nose dragged along her jawline and he grinned as she released a soft sigh.

Her lips pressed against his ear as she spoke softly, **"Can I convince you to let it go?"**

He pulled back from her and dragged his eyes over her body as he moved back to lean against the couch, putting enough space between them that he could think a little clearer. They were, admittedly, slightly buzzed, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't the wine talking, **"Maybe. What'd you have in mind?"**

She leaned on her palms and crawled toward him on all fours, **"Well, in keeping with the game theme..."**

He shifted slightly and swallowed hard as she straddled his thighs and pressed her hands into his chest, **"Stell…"**

Her lips silenced him as she osculated him slowly, moving her lips over his with purpose and extracting a soft moan from him as her hips gyrated slowly against his. He pulled his head back a bit and gripped her hips, gritting his jaw to get control of himself. She pressed her hips against the obvious bulge in his pants and hissed softly, her green eyes meeting his baby blues and silently pleading her case, **"You sure?"  
**

She pressed her lips to his slowly then pulled away to lean back to the board. She glanced at his final 2 tiles and dropped them onto the board in the perfect spot before turning to him with a smile. He leaned over her shoulder and read her word before pulling her body tightly to his and murmuring the letters into her ear.

**_"Y-E-S."_**


End file.
